love? highschool life blehh
by moonlightlion120
Summary: ok so moonlight goes to a new school and finds stupid boys...I mean they are cute... BUT she doesn't want a boyfriend ... to bad shes a tomboy and the guys start to flirt with her without her knowing... ( im not good at writing...) IT DOES HAVE THE KISSING SOON
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi I'm Moonlight… I like things like anime and video games. I am a shy girl (no my real name isn't moonlight) and not the most social. I'm just going to say what (I wish) I looked like. I'm a blonde/white haired girl with very pale skin, I never wear make-up, and I have an hourglass figure (that's not a lie), and I have green/blue eyes. Ok! Now that I finished that I am happy! I will say a lot of things on the side lines, so just say if you hate or are fine with it!

So it was my first day of high school (this is not allllllllllllllllllllllll real I mean I'm not quite in high school yet – scratches the back of her head- oh btw I'm a tomboy..)I walked around looking at the place. A girl will pure black hair glared at me then walked off. I sighed "This is going to be- "I was grabbed by a boy I didn't know by the wrist and he turned me around studying my face. He had red hair with one darker red strip, he had deep green eyes, I could tell he was buff how tight this shirt was to his arm, and his clothes where just jeans and a button up t-shirt. He glanced at me up and down I saw I was wearing the same outfit because I had stolen my dad's button-up when I left. The only different thing about our outfits was his hair was spiked and mine was tied in a red ribbon and I had a loose jacket on. He let me go and smirked at me. "You are new here and you are already copying my style." I noticed how rough his voice was and how he said it so jokingly. "Shut up and stop looking at me for a new girlfriend" I said and started to walk off. He grabbed my wrist again and pulled me back. "God you need to calm down, I was joking." He said with a hint of surprise in his voice from my words.

Next thing I knew I was walking next to him to go get my dorm key. "I'm Royal a Capricorn (sign), what's your name?" He asked I could feel him smile. "Moonlight, Cancer" (I'm a Virgo but cancer is the moon sign I heard) I forgot they took pride in their signs here. Why? I wouldn't know. As soon as I got my key I walked to my room without another word from him. He seemed to know I was depressed. I knew his goal was to make me happy because when I looked at the room and sighed the saddest sigh I had ever sighed he clutched his fists and puffed out his noise.

I sat down and he sat next to me. I toke off my jacket. Suddenly I felt like someone else was here. I had always remembered how I could hear better than most people. That was due to my life in a private area with my family and I always looked for something to do and I would have to listen for my mum … or miss dinner.

Sudden someone yelled "ROYAL" then climbed into the room though the window. He was a black haired teen, with tan skin and brown eyes; he wore a blue t-shirt with the schools logo and jeans. They were both taller than me, I was barely shorter but it bothered me. Suddenly he looked at me grabbed my wrist and kissed the top of my hand. "Era, Virgo." I made him let go of my hand then punched his stomach. "Never ever …. Just don't touch me again." I said with so much of an annoyed tone I thought I was going to make one of them get annoyed because of it.


	2. may i say men are stupid

Chapter 2

Royal sat next to me again. But I got up and put my ribbon away, I hated it, let all my hair fall down.

"Would one of you show me around the school?" I said quietly. Era didn't hear me but Royal looked at me and nodded. We walked to the school with no words. Then when we got in the building he said. "Sorry about Era, he's a bit of a playboy." He said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. I busted out laughing. "Says the person who grabbed me before asking me name or saying hi!" I said. I was thinking about not being so sad here…... I think that was a good thought. He smiled widely "Finally I got you to smile."(I'm going for a laid back guy with a care for others…but he really wants to date her…not yet) "I smile a lot thank you very much." I said with a bit of sass and the flip of my hair. I smile at him and he smile back but when I look at the school ANOTHER guy jumps behind me and scares me. I jump so high my legs hurt from the fall back down. She turned and was about to yell when the guy put his hand over her mouth, she was about to burst! He was much taller than her, almost touched the roof in the school on his toes, he had no hair and was weirdly purple eyed. He wore a robe with jeans and a t-shirt.

I suddenly kick him with so much force that he falls to the ground. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WEIRDO!" I screamed and stormed off. Why were men always looking at her chest? Well she knew why but still. "Stupid guys."(I'm not planning to have more dudes…. I ship Royal and Moonlight….. so that's how it's going to happen) I sit at a bench and then notice a girl is crying….

I look for Moonlight and glare at Tank. "Why did you scare her?" I said I might not know her well but she is a scared, sad person I need to help. " Royal I didn't want you to have all the fun with the new girl… I mean she is beautiful ." He said looking down at me. " URGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" I say loudly and blush slightly. I hate my big brother

I am sorry I ship Royal and moonlight BUT I will pair them with each guy in a different story OK? It's a cute story and I know that no kissy stuff yet I think I'll start that at chapter 5. BUT DON'T SKIP ANYTHING. I am showing important people and you should read all of this stuff I write.


	3. Chapter 3 Ender

Chapter 3

She walked to the girl watching her tears falling down her perfect cheeks. She softly hugs her and the girl doesn't jump but instead wraps her arms around Moonlight. Moonlights shoulder becomes a bit damp after a moment. "Calm down I will protect you Ender…." Moon says with her eyes looking soft for the first time in a while. The girl had long black hair that is always braided, purple eyes, but has pale skin and was tall but small. She nodded and felt Moonlight pick her up princess style. Ender might have been taller but Moonlight was three times as strong. She walked past Royal and Tank who both had big eyes watching her carry the girl. "Wait so she's gay?" Tank asked looking a bit sad. "No I'm not stupid." Moonlight said for Royal with an angry tone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Just to say Ender is Moonlights twin. No they are not at all the same. I think I'm going to say that this story is made up I was going to make it like my life but I gave up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They got their dorm and she put Ender on the bed that wasn't hers. Moonlight started to read a book on dragons and witches. "So still want me to show you around?" asked Royal. She looked up at him and shakes her head. "You're in all my classes with me so I'll follow you around." She said with a small smile. Royal nodded but inside he was dancing. Then Tank and Era walked in looking at the now postered up walls. "It looks good now." Era says looking at the posters. Moonlight only glanced up as Era sat next to and Tank sat in front of her. "Thanks." Moonlight said. They were staring at her.

Moonlights thoughts: no no no! They aren't looking there please no.

But they were… She stood up and hid behind Royal. "Hide me ..." She whispered and he nodded and walked her out the door. Ender had left awhile to go eat lunch so they went to join her. "Thanks Royal I owe you one." Moonlight said and he smiled at her. "I'll take advantage of that." He said cheerfully and walked next to her all the way to the café.

He noted she loved Oreo shakes and always order water or Coke. She noted that he got a small amount of food when she ate a lot and how he didn't touch his drink more than two times but it was empty when she looked at it. They noted things about each other so they could maybe date… But they didn't know that they were even noting things in their head until much later.

 **NEXT CHAPTER I WILL DO SOMETHING I WASN'T PLANNING UNTIL I THOUGHT OF TANK AND ERA SO YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4 its a date?

Chapter 4

Royal walked next to her on the path home, listening to her hum a tone that was soon stuck in his head. She said nothing until he asked "You know that favor?'. She looked at him and nodded wondering what he was thinking. "Do you want to meet me under the hollow oak at that place I showed you?" She remembered the hidden tree that looked like it could hold her in it. She nodded "Is that the favor?" she asked. "uhh no I something planned…" he said while his eyes on a pebble he was kicking. She nodded and kept walking. She walked to dorm and saw he was only two dorms away. She layed on her bed with her face in her pillow and one leg hanging off. Ender looked at her and smiled. "Got asked out?" She asked with a knowing smile. She nodded and heard Ender laugh. "You to get your gloves?" She asked. "I have to no one can see the stupid mood tattoo, they will use it against me…" Moonlight said back.

-/0/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

So moonlight's parents saw she wasn't good at showing emotions so they got this "magic guy" to give her the tattoo like thing that shows her emotions …though by the time she was 10 she could show her emotions fine and the tattoo was bad for her love life and it showed her hatred for people she didn't want to show it to.

2345678901234567890-1234567890-1234567890123456789012345678901234567890p-12345670-

The powder that hid her tattoo was barely hiding it after the dinner. She looked though her bag after getting up sadly and put on a glove that was black with white spirals, she put one on each hand. Then she put on a black t-shirt, gray legging that covered her feet, white shorts and light gray boots that some said where white and others said were light gray. "Do I look good?" Moonlight asked putting her hair in a nice bun and tied it up with a white ribbon. "You look great." Ender said after hugging her. "Don't do anything you'll hate doing later." Ender warned her sister one last time then watched her walk out. Then ender walked to the bed and screamed in joy.

 **THEY IS GOING ON A DATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Ender: THEY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS EACH OTHER**

 **Moonlight: what you guys talking about?**

 **Me and Ender: *run away***


End file.
